Hidden stories from the golden age
by nic98
Summary: Five short stories about the heroes from the golden age.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden stories from the golden age

Chapter 1

1940,Gotham City.  
With cat like agility,Batman entered in the mansion by an opened windows.  
Robin quickly followed him.  
Inside the gigantic room,Jim Gordon was waiting for him.  
"Have you ever considered to use the main door?"  
"Enough with the jokes Jim,let me see the corpse."  
The corpse of Richard Franklin was hanging from a rope.  
Apparently,it seemed a simple case of suicide.  
However,Batman knew that things were not so simple in Gotham.  
Without hesitation,Batman started to search around the house.  
After a few minutes,he found what he was searching for.  
A little strongbox hided behind a portrait.  
"Something tell me that the strongbox his empty."  
Batman was right.  
The strongbox was in fact empty.  
He wasn't a suicide.  
He was an homicide.

Batman couldn't believe his ears.  
There were no sign of fight on Richard Franklin's corpse.  
No sign of psychotropic drugs.  
Nothing at all.  
"Are you kidding me?"Batman angrily said.  
"Relax Batman"Gordon said.  
"A man doesn't let himself be robbed and then hang himself"Batman pointed out.  
"You heard the doctor;there are no sign of physical confrontation or drugs."  
"This doesn't mean that it isn't an homicide;after all,money doesn't disappeared by themselves"Robin said.  
Batman stopped for a moment.  
He needed to think.  
No physical harm.  
No drugs.  
Suddenly,a thought blinked in his mind.  
There was something that can produce that result.  
"Hypnotism"Batman said.

One week passed.  
Somebody sent a letter to the police department.  
According to the letter,the sender would had killed the millionaire Marcus Robinson.  
Like he did with Richard Franklin.  
Without wasting time,the police reached Robinson house.  
That night,something unusual happened.  
A bomb destroyed Robinson house,killing him and some cops in the process.

"Somebody want me dead"Batman said.  
"Why are you saying so?"Gordon said.  
"Think about it;someone kill Franklin with hypnotism for dragging my attention,then this person reveal that is going to kill Robinson,then Robinson house explode,he wanted me there for killing me."  
"But who can be?"Gordon said.  
"I had an idea."  
"Something tell me that the trouble are just starting to happen"Robin said.

An abandoned house in the periphery of Gotham.  
Batman was slowly walking,ready for everything.  
Suddenly,a gunshot.  
Batman managed to move just in time.  
"Get out Joker,face me."  
Joker and his minions appeared from the shadows.  
"Nice to see you again batsy"Joker said.  
"I suppose that you discovered that the inmate in Arkham wasn't me."  
"You created a perfect copy thanks to plastic surgery...moreover,you hypnotized Franklin and Robinson.

However,i knew that there was no warranty that i would had been at Robinson house;is for this reason that you tell the inmate to send me here."  
"You fool,you're here,alone,exactly as i wanted"the Joker pointed the gun"now i will do what the bomb didn't do;any last words?"  
"Yes"the mask fall of,revealing a face almost identical to Joker's face;the only difference was the color.  
"Im not the real Batman,im you're minions;Batman can use hypnotism too."

Joker was forced to surrender.  
Captured,the cops sent him to Arkham Asylum.  
Once again,the Batman managed to win.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden stories from the golden age.

Chapter 2

1944.  
It was a regular day in metropolis.  
At least,untill the alien arrived.  
It was a blob like alien.  
His body was a blue gelatin.  
Suddenly,the blob started to bounce toward a man on a wheelchair.  
The alien opened his mouth.  
A set of canine was revealed.  
Without mercy,the alien eated the man.  
The police was powerless against him.  
The bullets were simply bouncing off his body.  
Just one man would had been able to defeat him.  
Something was flying in the sky of metropolis.  
Or better,someone.  
Superman quickly flied toward the location of the alien.  
He was quite surpised to find another alien that day.

The alien was moving forward,without caring for the people.  
Without esitation,Superman started to punch the alien.  
Surprisingly,the blob didn't even fazed to the blow of Superman.  
Superman decided to use a different method.  
He flied in the sky and attacked the alien with his heat vision.  
Unfortunatly,the alien was immune to the heat vision.  
His body was adapted to hot temperature.  
Then,Superman decided to do something else.  
He quickly catched the alien.  
The,he started to fly.  
His plan was simple.  
Flying outside the planet,getting in space.  
This would had freezed the blob.  
However,things didn't go as planned.  
The blob started to became bigger.  
With voracity and fury,the blob eated Superman.

Superman found himself in the blob stomach.  
Suddenly,the alien stomach juices started to get released.  
Luckily for him,Superman body was strong enough for that acid.  
At least,for some time.  
Superman started to think.  
Suddenly,Superman noticed that there was air in the alien's stomach.  
An idea crossed his mind.

The blob got back to the ground.  
The people of Metropolis couldn't believe their eyes.  
Superman was nowhere to see.  
Suddenly,something unexpected happened.  
The blob started to freeze.  
In a moment,the blob was completely freezed.  
Then,he was shattered to pieces.  
Superman won.

Superman idea was rather simple.  
When a compressed gas get released from a small opening,the temperature of that gas go down.  
By compressing the oxygen and by releasing it from his mouth,Superman was able to freeze the blob from the inside.  
Once again,Metropolis was safe.  
At least,untill the next enemy.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden stories from the golden age

Chapter 3

1946

The war was over since a lot of months.  
However the trouble for the united states were not over.  
Luckily,the united states had an ally.  
Wonder Woman arrived at the military base.  
Steve Trevor was waiting for her with the general.  
As soon as Wonder Woman stepped her foot on the ground,the general started to speak.  
"We have a mission for you Wonder Woman."  
"Tell me."  
"One of you're enemies,Cheetah,toke some very important information from us."  
"What kind of information?"  
"This is a secret;the only thing that you need to know is that Cheetah is heading to Paris,in France."  
"Let me guess,i have to stop her and take back the data."  
"We cunt on you miss."

Paris was a very beautiful city.  
"It's a shame that im here for work"Wonder Woman tought.  
The informations were collected inside a special suitcase.  
The suitcase continued a localizzator.  
Finding Cheetah would had been easy.  
Cheetah was hiding in an hotel room.  
Wonder Woman took of her civilian clothes,put up her costume and flied toward the hotel room.  
"You know,im not surprised to discover that you're the government guard dog."  
"I have no time to waste Cheetah,so give me the suitcase."  
Cheetah didn't talk back.  
Instead,she tried to hit Wonder Woman with her claws.  
Wonder Woman dodged the attack.  
Cheetah jumped toward Wonder Woman.  
Luckily,Wonder Woman managed to dodge the attack,catch Cheetah and throw her outside the window.  
Thanks to her ability,Cheetah managed to not get hurt.  
Unforunately for her,she was hitted with a darth.  
Cheetah fell to the ground.  
Steve Trevor lowered the gun.

Curious,Wonder Woman opened the steel suitcase.  
She felt like Pandora.  
She shouldn't had to watch.  
But she wanted to do so.  
She opened it.  
The suitcase contained the formula for creating a more advanced version of the atomic bomb.  
The bomb was designed by the nazis.  
However,they never managed to use them.  
Wonder Woman toke a matches,and gave fire to the formula.  
"What im gonna tell them now?"Steve Trevor said.  
He wasn't angry.  
And,to be honest,he was expecting a reaction like that from Wonder Woman.  
"Tell them that Cheetah burned the papers;this weapon his too dangerous for everyone to handle."

The end


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden stories from the golden age

Chapter 4

1947.  
An abandoned factory,at the periphery of the city.  
In this factory,one of the most brilliaint mastermind of crime was design a plan to take his revenge on the hero.  
The criminal smiled.

Thomas Aubrey was a petty criminal.  
Too kind for the job.  
One time,he was robbing a guy.  
Guess what?  
He gave him money because the guy had financial trouble.  
He was peacefully sleeping in his apartment.  
Suddenly,something woke him up.  
For some reason,the air was starting to getting colder.  
Curious,he quickly got up from his bed.

Alan Scott,aka the green lantern,was flying in the sky.  
His attention was suddenly caught by an unusual spectacle.  
A large group of people,regular one and cops,were gathering around the museum.  
Green Lantern flied to the ground.  
One of the walls of the natural museum had a gigantic hole.  
Various pieces of ice on the ground.

Green Lantern stepped into the museum.  
One of the ancient jars was disappeared.  
A message was positioned at the jar's place.  
Green Lantern get closer.  
He took the messages and he readed it.  
It was a message from the Icicle.

"That bastard"the green lantern tought.  
Icicle kidnapped the director of the museum.  
He would had killed the director if Green Lantern wouldn't showed up.  
Alone.  
Green Lantern knew that it was a trap.  
However,Green Lantern was ready to risk his own life to saving an innocent.

Green Lantern was surprised to find Icicle alone.  
He new that the Icicle had a trap somewhere.  
He needed to think.  
However,Green Lantern didn't had time to do so.  
The Icicle shoot an ice ray from his gun.  
The Green Lantern counterattacked with an energy ray from his ring.  
The two ray were equal,no one managed to beat the other.  
Suddenly,the Green Lantern felt a strange feeling.  
He was...cold.  
Something was freezing him.  
It was just a matter of moment.  
The green lantern was blocked in ice.

Icicle started to laugh.  
He knew that his plan was going to work.  
Hypnotizing that guy was one of the best decision that he toke.  
Icicle called his minions.  
Without a will,the minion started to walk toward him.  
Icicle was about to kill him.  
After all,the risk that Aubrey would had breaked the hypnosis and then betrayed him was too much.  
However,the plan of Icicle was suddenly stopped.  
A green light was starting to illuminating the abandoned warehouse.  
The ice was starting to melt really fast.  
With incredible speed,the Green Lantern trapped the icicle in one of his construct.

"Thank you for saving me"the museum director said.  
"No need to thank me"the Green Lantern said.  
"I have a question"Aubrey said"How do you managed to survive the freezing ray?"  
"When i understood that you were about to freeze me,i used my aura to mantain the temperature of my body;then,when the Icicle was distracted,i expanded my aura,making the ice melting."  
"That's cool"Aubrey said.  
"Now,if you dosen't mind,i had to go...one more thing Aubrey;if you don't quit crime,im gonna throw you into jail."  
Aubrey gulped while the Green Lantern flied away,ready for another mission.

A month later,Aubrey started to work in a factory.  
He was easy getting the job.  
After all,he was the one who was recommended from the Green Lantern.

The end


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden stories from the golden age

Chapter 5

1948.  
Jay Garrick,alias the Flash,was running toward the bank.  
Since that morning,Flash was feeling his leg heavy.  
He tought that it was just fatigue.  
However,it was something more.  
Flash arrived at the bank.  
The Turtle and his gang were robbing a gang.  
"Stop it Turtle"Flash said.  
The turtle and his man shoted.  
Flash felt a painfull sensation in the side of his trunk.  
One of the bullet scratched his side.  
"Do you have in mind the gangster that you fought yesterday?It was a distraction;while you were fightning theme,i make you breath a particular gas that i spreaded in the ventilation system,who's weakening you're body."  
"You bastard."  
With all his strength,the Flash was forced to retreated.

Flash was starting to feel weaker.  
The gas was weakening him more every moment.  
He knew that the effect would had been worse.  
Appealing to all his strength,Flash went to his laboratory.  
He needed to found something for countering the gas.  
Flash started to analizing his blood.  
His body started to get cold.  
After an hour of work,he managed to create an antidote.  
With his last strength,Flash managed to drink it.  
Suddenly,Flash started to feel tired.  
He fell asleep on the ground.

Flash slowly opened his eyes.  
It was morning.  
The light was radiating from the windows.  
Full of energy,Flash got up.  
With superhuman speed,Flash put on his costumes.  
It was time for payback.

The turtle gang was robbing a jewelry.  
"Hello buddy,do you remeber you're old friend Flash?"  
Flash easily took out the turtle enchmens.  
He was restless to admit it,but he was having fun.  
The Turtlte was the last.  
Flash punched him in the face.  
His eyes widened.  
The Turtle suit wasn't affected by his punch.  
"Sorry Flash,maybe next time."  
The turtle tried to punch Flash.  
Flash dodged.  
Suddenly,Flash had an idea.  
He started to shake his hands at super speed.  
Electricity started to appear around his hand.  
He was collecting electrostatic energy.  
The Flash quickly closed the distance and touched the Turtle.  
The Turtle was knocked out by the electricity Once again,the Flash won.  
His knuckle were still hurting for the impact with the metal.  
Now,he just have to wait for the police.  
Hoping that they had some ice.

The end


End file.
